Bon Temps Spankings
by OriginalWitchHybrid
Summary: Contrary to the title, it takes place in Bon Temps and Shreveport. A series of one-shots involving the spanking of various characters of the True Blood. WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of minors and adults as a punishment.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving _True Blood_; it belongs to its respective owners. I am only playing with the characters.

Warning: This story contains spanking of various characters, some minors at the time, some with consent however most non-consensual. If this offends you or you do not like it, please do not read. Please do not leave hateful remarks regarding the use of spanking as a punishment.

This scene is set in season four, when Eric loses his memory.

*Godric*Eric*Godric*Eric*

A very worried Sookie called Pam shortly after she arrived home with an amnesiac Eric. Godric answered the phone in Fangtasia in Eric's office, having escaped from the madness of the vampire nightclub. Sookie was happily surprised, remembering how he saved her from the psychopath in the Fellowship of the Sun. She told Godric of the state she found Eric in while driving down the road. He quickly grabbed Pam and they flew to the small farmhouse in Bon Temps.

Godric had come to live with Eric since he was kidnapped and saved in Dallas. While he retired as sheriff of area nine, within six months, he became the new king of Louisiana because Sophie Anne was incompetent and needed to be ended. Bill Compton also had perished, which Eric took much pleasure in doing. He and Pam in particular hated the vampire from what happened in thought crossed Godric's mind that Eric wouldn't be like himself, but he hoped for the best.

They reached Bon Temps within record time, landing on the front porch. Moving at vampire speed, they were inside in front of Eric and Sookie in less than a second. He had on the same clothes as before, having kept them on in this state; it was dark blue jeans, a black tank top, his necklace with a black rose ring, and a black leather jacket with triangles, making the jacket look bubbled almost. His hair was in disarray. The movement and arrival of unknown vampires startled Eric and he clicked his fangs out and growled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Godric's fangs clicked out, and so did Pam's, showing him they were vampires. They quickly ascended, and so did Eric's.

"This is Pam, your progeny. I'm Godric, your maker," he pointed to the person he was naming for clarification. He looked into Eric's mind with his bond to the Viking that came when he turned him. It was like he was completely erased from his own memory. He remembered everything except what had happened in his life.

Eric was surprised that he had turned someone, and that his maker was here too. His mouth was left a little open in this surprise.

"You're my maker?" Eric asked.

Godric nodded yes in answer. He kneeled in front of Godric with his head bowed. Sookie looked on confused, wondering why he would do that. Godric ran his hand over Eric's hair, smoothing it out, before motioning Eric to stand. Godric then looked to Sookie.

"Thank you for informing us of this, Ms. Stackhouse," he said formally.

"You're welcome, Godric." She hesitated for a second. "Will Eric be okay?"

The 2,000 year old vampire looked at the lost look on Eric's face before answering. "I hope eventually."

"If he gets better, can someone let me know, please?" she asked softly.

Godric smiled then. "I'm quite sure he'll be happy to let you know himself."

Sookie smiled, and Eric grinned biggest. "Of course I will!" he agreed eagerly.

Even in his current state, he was fascinated by the blonde waitress, though part of that was because she smelled like sunshine and honey. The three vampires bid their farewells and took off towards Shreveport. During the thirty minute flight, Godric told Eric some things about his life, like his parents, how the two vampires met, and what he did as Sheriff under his maker's rule as King of Louisiana. Pam told them how they met too.

They arrived at a large mansion that was white all around with black trim, had a large flower garden, and a covered porch. They went inside to see the large and magnificent foyer that was marble floors and staircase and went in a few directions. One led to a living room, one to a rarely used kitchen, and the other led to offices. They led Eric to his bedroom, where they found some clothes for him to change into and then had him take a shower. After he had all the mud off and was changed, he started looking at everything.

He looked at all the little pieces collected from the over one thousand one hundred years they told him he was. There was a sword on the wall he was particularly drawn to. He heard footsteps behind him before a voice spoke.

"This is the sword you had as a human; you had it with you on your funeral pyre while you were waiting for death to come," Godric told him. Eric looked at him surprised. "Come back downstairs; you need to feed."

With that, the two vampires walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. There was a young blonde girl in her mid-twenties sitting there waiting with a smile on her face. Godric led Eric to the chair beside her. The girl moved from her chair to his lap, clearly having done this many times. His fangs came out with a click and he leaned in towards her exposed neck.

"Can you control yourself?" Godric asked in Swedish.

Eric nodded before biting; Godric stayed near just in case. The delicious blood rushed into Eric's mouth, and he savored the taste of her. He drank deeply and hungrily. He had apparently taken a little too much because she was starting to fall asleep. Her heart rate had slowed more than it should in Godric's opinion. He stopped Eric then, who had an innocent, clueless look on his face. Godric had to chuckle at the expression. He had someone help her to lie down and give her orange juice to help her recover. They also had to clean Eric's face some too where the blood dripped.

After that, the two vampires went into the living room where Pam was waiting. They had Eric tell what he remembered of what happened. He told them of fire in a woman's eyes, and that it went back and forth between her and another woman's face. He said there was nothing but darkness, and that her eyes were empty and cruel, like she had no soul. The next thing he remembered was being on the road where Sookie had found him. They knew the witches were behind this, and they would pay for that.

Since it was almost dawn now, Godric had Pam close everything up, making the house safe for them during the day even though they wouldn't be awake for part of it. This way, they could walk around the entire house once they did wake up. He then told everyone it was time to sleep. Pam was perfectly fine with that since she was getting tired, but Eric wasn't so happy with it.

"No; I don't want to go to sleep yet," he told his maker.

Both of the older vampire's eyebrows shot up at that. "It wasn't a request, Eric."

The Viking's face turned childlike and his eyes started to turn red around the rims, signaling he was going to start crying. "Please? I'm scared to sleep. What if I wake up and more of my memory is gone?"

Godric's heart melted and broke at the same time. "How about one of us sleeps with you so you know you're safe?" he asked gently.

It hurt Pam that her maker was like this; she was used to the strong Viking with a soft spot, not a vampire that was like a child, or even a newborn vampire.

His eyes turned a little hopeful but still showed he was scared. "Could both of you stay with me?" he stumbled out quietly.

Both vampires nodded and agreed before all three lied down in Eric's room and let sleep take them.

*Godric*Eric*Godric*Eric*

The Viking's eyes opened and lit up at both vampires still in bed with him between them. Godric chuckled at his childe's expression, which made Eric's attention stay on him. It was nearly sunset and he was excited.

"Can we see Sookie tonight?" Eric asked eagerly.

Godric smiled at the thought Eric might have a crush even more now than before. "I'm not sure it's possible. She does have to work."

"No she doesn't; I can take care of her. She can be mine." Eric hoped she was his. He smelled his blood in her. "Is she mine?"

Godric smiled indulgently. "No; she isn't yours. You've been trying to convince her though."

"She's had my blood." Eric thought that meant she made a commitment to him.

Godric's smile disappeared. "You tricked her into drinking it."

Eric's expression turned to one of shock and horror. "I did that to her?"

His maker nodded. "Unfortunately; you were injured with silver bullets and you told her you would die if they weren't taken out. You convinced her to suck them out, and she drank part of your blood then."

Eric thought for a minute. "Does Sookie like flowers?"

Godric lifts his eyebrow in question. "Flowers?"

Eric nodded excitedly. "To make it up to her."

Godric smiled. "I'm sure she does. She has a garden outside of her house."

Eric grinned. "I wonder which flower is her favorite?" he questioned no one in particular.

"I'm quite sure you could ask her idiot of a brother," said the feminine voice.

Godric's eyebrow rose, as a warning rather than at the thought he was like that. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms but showed her submission.

"She has a brother? Do you know where he lives?" Eric asked her hopefully.

"His name is Jason; he lives in Bon Temps. Why don't you just randomly choose a flower and send it to her instead?" Pam couldn't understand her maker's obsession.

He thought for a minute. "Good idea! I'll send her carnations! They're pretty and romantic, right?"

Godric and Pam chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Yes; they are pretty, romantic, and actually rather appropriate for saying sorry. You've gotten them for me as an apology, along with shoes," Pam told Eric.

He got a questioning look. "Shoes?" Pam nodded. "Should I get Sookie shoes?"

"I don't quite think she has as much of an obsession with shoes and fashion as I do."

Godric started laughing. "That's an understatement." Pam had always spent lots on the latest in fashion and shoes, and were always designer. Sookie usually had things from smaller department stores in the mall.

Soon after, they were showered, dressed, and out around the house. Eric called the flower delivery place in Bon Temps to send pink, white, red, and purple carnations to Sookie. After that, he went into the office Godric was in. He sat down on the couch and started looking at all the little items that his maker had collected over the millennia. After he had looked at all of the ones on the display case, he turned around to see his maker right behind him and jumped.

"Eric, you do realize that you have work to do if you can, right?" Godric asked.

"Um… I do?" he wondered.

Godric's lips twitched into a half-smile, half-smirk. "You do. Do you remember where your office is?" After a negative response, Godric said. "I'll lead you to it."

He turned the corner from his office and then went into the next door. Eric looked at the Viking decorations and liked it a lot. "This is mine?"

Godric nodded. "Your passwords are in a notebook in the desk. You'll need to log on to your e-mail and answer some of them if you can. There is also paper work beside your computer."

Eric went over and remembered how to turn it on, remembering the technology and such, but nothing about it personally like where he went on them. Godric smiled at the fact he was able to do so. He looked at the paperwork confused.

"What if I don't know how to answer or what to do?" Eric questioned.

"I'm in the next office; do you remember which one?" Eric nodded. "If I'm doing something, ask Pam; okay?" Eric nodded again.

Godric went back to his office and continued while Eric tried to figure everything out. He managed to get into his e-mail account, but was confused by some of the content. He walked to the door of Godric's office, but he was busy, so he went to find Pam, his progeny. He hoped she would know the answer. He found her in the living room on the computer looking at designer high heels and buying the ones she liked.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile.

She was confused but answered 'hello' back.

"I'm a little confused about some of the information in the e-mails. Do you think you can come help me?"

She smiled. "Of course." She carried her laptop with her, putting it down on one of the tables in Eric's office.

They figured out the answers together and sent back the appropriate response. The main confusion had to do with things that had happened in the past that he didn't remember. There was one thing that needed to be brought to Godric instead. She ended up helping him fill out the paperwork too. Together, they finished it all within a few hours. The one thing to bring to Godric would be next. Eric thanked Pam for her help and she went back to shop for shoes, and unknowingly to her maker, the paperwork for all the businesses they owned since he couldn't. Godric had asked her to do it so Eric wouldn't become too stressed in his state.

Eric carried the couple of pieces of paper to his maker, who was simply reading a book now but still in his office. After hesitantly and slightly awkwardly coming in, he gave the documents to Godric. The King of Louisiana went through them quickly and then put them in the box of done paperwork.

Afterwards, the two went down into the kitchen. Godric had Eric feed again, with a different human this time. Even with close monitoring, Eric managed to have the same result as last night: the blood source having a too reduced heart rate and Eric having a bloody mouth and an innocent expression. While Godric did find his expression cute, this was the second one he did that to.

"Please try to stop next time when the heart starts to slow," he told him.

Eric nodded. "I'll try."

Godric smiled, which elicited a small and goofy smile from Eric in return. "Thank you."

"You are welcome!"

After the same previous orders, they went into the living room where Pam was. She was looking at more shoes and clothes during commercials, having already finished the business documents. She was watching a show about fashion.

Eric leaned over to Godric's ear and lowly asked, "Does she do this all the time?"

Godric chuckled as he replied, "Yes, she does."

With their laptops waiting, they found things to do. While looking at the news, Eric saw a huge earthquake had struck on the other side of the world in a tropical place. His response was the same as Dean Winchester's signature phrase: 'son of a b****!'

Godric and Pam looked at Eric in surprise. Pam suddenly made herself disappear, going to a room further away than one would guess. Godric put his laptop to the side and walked over to where Eric was, sitting down to his left. Godric put Eric's laptop to the side out of the way.

"Regardless of the reason for saying it, swearing is not acceptable. Do you understand?" Godric asked.

"Yes, sir," he answered automatically.

With that, Godric put Eric over his knee and pulled his pants and boxers down. He then gave Eric twenty hard swats to his bottom. Eric's reaction was in shock at first and then wincing and squirming, and finally he started verbally saying things like 'ow' and grunting. Godric recovered his bottom and put the large Viking in his lap, who engulfed him in a huge hug. His maker held him, hugging him back with a smile on his face at the embrace.

While it wasn't long before he got his memory back after that, merely three more days, there had been a few more spankings between the two, and one between Godric and Pam. Those stories are for another time. Once he got his memory back, he remembered all of what happened as well. They had found and killed the witch who did it, which undid the spell. He bought shoes, jewelry, and flowers for Pam once he remembered because of everything she did while he couldn't remember.

A little blonde telepath had loved the gesture of flowers and forgave him… but only for the blood part.

Everything was back to normal for now.


End file.
